By Your Side
by CaptainRogersfan
Summary: Confused by this new world that he was thrown in, Steve is forced to balance figuring out the modern and working for S.H.I.E.L.D at the same time. And with this new and advanced society it's proving to be rather difficult. Luckily for him Lisa's determined to help him in any way she can, especially since she's the reason he was brought out of the ice in the first place.
1. Museum visit

**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a story on Captain America so I hope I did okay. I've always wondered who organized the search party for finding Steve. Howard Stark is really the only one who really kept looking for him, so I imagine that when he died, the search for Steve died with him. So I've always wondered why they all of a sudden started looking for him again. It doesn't seem likely that they just happened to find him, given the location where they found him. So this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. Obviously it won't be completely accurate since I'm adding my on character in it. There will be some differences in this story. For one, there is my OC character. Some other changes is that there will be a different time period in which they find Steve, i.e instead of finding him a couple of months before the Avengers takes place, this time it will take place a year before the Avengers takes place. Since I haven't read that many Captain America comics, most of the information and events will be from the movies. Other than that I hope you enjoy. Reviews are of course, very much welcomed.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Captain America**

* * *

**July 4, 1990**

**Location: Captain America Museum Exhibit, Washington D.C**

As soon as she stepped out of the van all thoughts of boredom flew out of her mind. Looking up at the massive building in front of her, her mouth dropped open in awe. Streams of people crowded in and out of the building. Some were with children around her age and older, and some with just adults. Suddenly she was reminded of where she was when she felt a nudge at her side. Looking up she saw her mother looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. Smiling, she quickly grabbed her mother's outstretched hand, and moved to the side so that way her grandma and little brother could come out of the van. Once everybody was out of the van and ready to go, they walked up the steps leading to the building. When they got inside, her parents looked around, trying to find a good place to start. While her parents looked for a place to start, she took in everything around her. The ceiling stood high above her. All around her, facts and pictures, both black and white and with color, lined the walls, all telling the story of the person whom she had been told stories of almost every night before bed. Paintings of Captain America as well as other people she didn't recognize lined along parts of the walls that didn't have anything on it.

After a couple of minutes her parents finally decided on a place to start, and they started making their way through the crowds of people. When they finally got to the wall, she found herself staring at a black and white picture of Captain America as well as a couple of WWII soldiers, all holding a gun aiming at some unknown target. The headline read **Captain America and Comrades**. Next to her, she heard her father, who was carrying her little brother, read the words out loud.

"'Captain America and Comrades: Captain America started out as an advertiser of war bonds for the war effort. Videos were made of Captain America and other war soldiers fighting in the war, hoping to get people to buy bonds for the military. After Captain America became the main advertiser for the war, the amount of bonds sold sky rocketed. In the picture above, shows a screen shot of one of the videos made during the war.' So he started out being an advertiser interesting."

"Of course, how do you think they got their money for the war?" Her grandma knew all about Captain America. She was the main person who told her stories about him. Her grandma had been born not to long before the start of WWII, so she had spent her younger years hearing all about him and she knew what it was like to grow up during the war.

Moving on to the next ones, they spent some time looking at the pictures and reading what the plaques said. After an hour and a half, they all split up. Her little brother went with her parents, and she went with her grandma. They agreed to meet up in an hour to have lunch. While looking around, she saw more pictures of Captain America, as well as a couple other soldiers. After a bit she noticed that a few of the same soldiers were found next to Captain America. When she asked her grandma who they were, she explained that those men were a group called the Howling Commandos. She explained how they were often seen with Captain America and how they accompanied him on many missions. They also came across a picture of a young woman, in her early 20's, in an army uniform. Her grandma explained to her that that was Margaret "Peggy" Carter, Captain America's lover and fellow comrade. They'd both been deeply in love with each other after spending lots of time together during the war. Unfortunately, before they could really become anything, Captain America had went missing. It made her sad to think that they never got to be together. After looking a bit further they discovered a video of Peggy talking about her time with Captain America. As they were walking a bit more, she noticed that there was a section in the museum that no one was really looking at. Curious, she let go of her grandma's hand, who was busy reading one of the plaques, and made her way over there. When she got there, she realized it was a picture a young man. The man was really skinny, like he didn't eat well or he was sick. His hair was parted and put in the style that most men wore during that time. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and grey pants (though she knew it wasn't grey and that it was the photo that made it look grey). She couldn't quite tell what was in the background. She couldn't read what it said but she thought it read **Steven Rogers: Pre-serum**. Below it were words that she couldn't read at all. She didn't understand what they meant by pre-serum nor did she know who Steven Rogers was.

"Lisa!" Hearing her name, she turned around and saw her grandma walking towards her. She looked relieved, though she didn't know why. "There you are! Don't you dare run off like that again do you hear me?" Not wanting to make her mad she quickly nodded. Turing back to the picture that she was looking, she asked who Steven Rogers was and what pre-serum meant.

"Steven Rogers is his real name and that would be Captain America before they gave him the serum that made him the way we know today. It's been a while since I've seen a picture of what he used to look like" her grandma said.

"How come people aren't looking at this picture?" she asked her.

"Because people see him as big and strong. Here he looks normal, or rather weaker than normal. Besides people don't like hearing about what they consider boring. They'd much rather hear about his time during the war, when he was Captain America. They forget that he was just like everyone else."

"Why does he look ill?"

"Because he was sick most of his life. You know, people used to pick on him because of his illnesses."

"But why would they pick on him? Why didn't they help him?" Her grandma sighed.

"People had high expectations of men back then, and since he didn't meet those expectations people didn't like him, and so they were mean to him. Besides they had just gotten over WWI so people didn't have much money or resources to spare."

Hearing about how he was picked on for being different made her upset because it reminded her of how she was always picked on by the other kids because she was different. Not even the teachers liked her. They always ignored her, and when they saw the other kids picking on her, they would just tell them to sit in the corner for a couple of minutes, and then they would ignore them when they continued to pick on her. It made her at least feel a bit better knowing that she wasn't the only being picked on for being different. Seeing Steve become loved by everyone, made her feel hopeful.

"Well I like him like this! I don't think he's weak at all. If everyone else isn't going to like his old self, then I will!" she said. Behind her she heard her grandma give a laugh.

"I'm sure he would appreciate it very much. Now come on, let's see if we can look at a few more things before we go back and meet your parents okay?" Nodding her head she let herself be pulled away from the stand, though she looked back one more time at the picture. When she and her grandma meet up with her parents a bit later, she told her parents all she had learned about Steve Rogers. After having lunch they went sightseeing and took tours around Washington D.C. With all the sites and all the excitement she soon forgot all about the museum. What she didn't know then, was that later on in her life Steve Rogers would end up being the most important person in her life.

* * *

**AN: How was it good? Bad? Okay? All criticism is welcome, anything that could help me improve and make this story even better is always helpful.**

**Edit: I had previously posted this two weeks ago, but I decided to do some editing again, since I missed somethings last time. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I should be updating later on today. On that note how was everyone's Thanksgiving? I know it's a bit late but Happy Thanksgiving! **


	2. Planning and Finding

**12 Years Later **

**Location: New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters **

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning Lisa lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, only to face the harsh glare of the sun. After waiting a couple of seconds for the black spots to fade away, she took off the paper that was stuck to her cheek and looked around for the source of the noise. Realizing that she must have fallen asleep at her desk while writing a report, she got up to turn off her alarm only to stop dead when she realized she was late for work. Shaking off the remaining remnants of sleep she quickly got ready for work. Grabbing a slice of toast, a cup of coffee and her purse she raced out of her apartment and somehow managed to grab a taxi through the crowd of people and cars. Thankfully she managed to sit through the usual morning traffic without getting too frustrated. After living in New York for a couple of months, she still wasn't used to the crowds of people.

Paying the driver, she go out and walked up to a building. The building looked like every other building in New York on the outside. It was wide and tall, stretching 40 stories high. The walls were covered with glass windows, which were nearly impossible to see in because of the buildings height. The main lobby was small and was very empty. Walking into the building she walked up to the security guard sitting at the desk to the right of the entrance. The security guard was a balding middle aged man. He had a mustache that, like his hair, was turning grey.

"Morning Matthew," she said.

"Mornin' Lisa. Running a bit late I see," he said. Fishing out her I.D card, she gave it to him. Taking the card he swiped the card on a little machine. After looking at the computer screen, he gave the card back to her.

"Yeah, I had to stay up late last night to finish a report," she said. "I ended up sleeping through my alarm."

"This is the third time this has happened in just these past two weeks. You know you have to get at least seven hours of sleep," he said. "At least tell me you grabbed a good breakfast."

"Define a good breakfast."

"Lisa."

"I know, I know. Speaking of food I brought you lunch. I made it last night. I accidently made a bit too much." Grabbing a container out of her purse, she handed the Lasagna to him.

"Ah you're a life saver. Josephine forgot to put my lunch in my bag last night. I was afraid I was going to have to make do without lunch."

"Then it's definitely good thing I made too much then. Well I better get going before Maria and Fury get even angrier than they probably already are."

"I doubt they'll get too mad. People have a hard time even getting mad at you, let alone staying mad at you."

"Well I hope so. Anyways I better get going. I'll see you later on."

"I'll see you."

Walking up to a set of steel doors off to the side she pushed open the doors after hearing a click.

The door lead to an even larger area. It was very open and the ceiling was high up and it was covered in glass, letting the sun shine through. Unlike the outside, it was filled with people rushing about. In the middle of the area stood what looked like a silver eagle with its wings spread out. Climbing down the stairs, she quickly made her way to one of the many elevators lining the wall on the right. Swiping her I.D card against the security panel she walked inside and was just about to hit the close button when she heard a voice call out.

"Hold the door!"

Holding the door open the man quickly stepped inside.

"Mr. Pierce, good morning," she said surprised. Mr. Pierce was a tall, blonde older man, in his late 40's early 50's. He's a member of the World Security Council, and U.S Secretary of Defense so that meant it was rare to see him at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

"Good morning Ms. Palmer. Where are you off too in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm late for a meeting with Director Fury and Agent Hill as well as a few others." When he gave her a look she hurried to explain. "I accidently stayed up late writing a report last night. I just hope they won't be too angry."

"I'll tell you what, I'll just say you were helping me with something and I accidently made you late." At her questioning glance he went on to explain. "I'm here about the meeting as well."

"Oh so you're here about Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"Yes. I hear you and Ms. Romanoff were assigned to work with Mr. Stark." When the door opened they both got out.

"That is correct. We were assigned to Mr. Stark in hopes of getting him to either hand over the suits or to make S.H.I.E.L.D. some suits. As you can tell we weren't successful. Actually that was what I stayed up late for. As you know a lot of things happened, and since Agent Romanoff had to be pulled away on another mission right when we got back, I had to write the report by myself," she explained as they walked down the hall to the meeting room.

"Well I hope to hear all about it during the meeting." When they reached the meeting room he opened the door and they walked inside. Immediately all conversation stopped. Lisa nervously looked around the room. There were at least 12 people all sitting around an oval shaped table. Standing at the head of the table was Director Fury, and too the right of him was Maria Hill, both of whom were giving her exasperated looks.

"Ah, I see you finally decided to join us Agent Palmer," said Fury. Next to her Pierce spoke.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault. I had her help me with something and I'm afraid we both lost track of time."

Nodding Fury gestured for the both of them to sit down in the two empty seats.

"Now that everyone is present, we can finally get down to business. Agent Palmer report."

Grabbing the files set in front of her, taking a deep breath she stood up.

"In regards to Anthony Stark, I am afraid I must say that our original mission, which was to convince Mr. Stark to either hand over the suit, or build S.H.I.E.L.D its own Ironman suits, was unsuccessful. However, our next mission, which was to make sure that Mr. Stark did not come to any harm and to aid him in any way possible against his enemy, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, was a success. Mr. Stark suffered very little injuries, those being minor burns and cuts, and the enemy was stopped and any chaos and fears were handled, and the people were put at ease." Immediately people started talking all at once.

"Quiet down everyone," shouted Fury. Immediately they quieted down. Towards the middle one of the men raised his hand. "Yes"

"So am I correct to assume that Mr. Stark will not be handing over his suits to us."

"Yes, that is correct. Mr. Stark has said that he refuses to hand over his suits, saying that since he created it, he should keep it. He also wants to ensure that his suits will not be used as a weapon, except against those who wish to harm him, or any citizens, and he feels that the best way to make sure that does not happen, is for him to keep it," Lisa said. Next to him a woman spoke up.

"In your opinion do you think it is wise to let Mr. Stark have possession of the suits? After all you did work with him for four months. Or do you think we should somehow force him to give us the suits?" Pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear, she set the papers down.

"After working with him for a while, and after getting to know him personally, I can safely say that there is no need for us to take possession of the suits. I feel that he is perfectly able to handle the responsibility that comes with the suits. While he may seem like he only cares about himself and that he has no respect for rules, I can say that, that is not true. Yes, Mr. Stark does break some rules, but he knows and respects that some rules cannot be broken, and I do think that Mr. Stark does care about what happens to people. I know he wouldn't cause any real harm to anybody, and if he ever does, I know it would be accidental." And she meant it. She thought that Tony was more than capable of handling things.

"Well I think that settles things. If Agent Palmer thinks that Stark is capable of handling the suits, then I do too," said Maria. Glad for the support, Lisa smiled gratefully at her. Next to her Pierce was writing some things down, but before she had a chance to get a good look at it, he covered it up. "However I do think we should create some rules, or guide lines just in case. It would be good to have something to keep him in line."

"If I may suggest, I think that we should monitor all his activities involving the suit," said Pierce. "So that way we can make sure he is following the rules that is." All around everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Actually I don't think that would work very well. He wouldn't like that in the least bit, so most likely he would just find some way to evade us. What I can do is check up on him at least once every month. I think that would work much better, and seeing as how we are on friendly terms it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Mr. Stark would be more willing to work with us that way. " she suggested.

"Knowing what he's like I wouldn't put it past him to do just that," said Maria. "I think what Lisa suggested does seem like it would be better."

"Well unless there is something else anyone wants to bring up, I think that concludes the meeting." Nodding everyone started leaving. Some went to talk to Fury and Maria but everyone else filed out of the room. Once everyone but Fury and Maria had left, she gathered the papers and prepared to leave. When she noticed that Fury was leaving she ran to catch up with him.

"Director Fury!" she called out. Stopping, he turned around to face her. "I was wondering if you had a chance to talk with the board of directors, regarding what I talked to you about earlier last week."

"I have. They didn't agree to it," said Fury.

"What, why?"

"They said that unless you knew exactly where his exact location was, they won't let you lead a mission. Plus they think that if Howard Stark couldn't find him…" he trailed off.

"How can someone like me find him," she finished.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more but unless you have his location I can't do much. Do you have his location?" he asked.

"Not yet. But I'm getting really close, I can feel it. Just give me a bit more time please," she pleaded. He sighed.

"You have until the end of this week. After that no more. I'll see what I can do until then." At that he turned and left. Disappointed she turned and went down to her desk a couple of floors down. She'd been trying for the past five months to find the location of where Steve Rogers went down. It had only been this past week that she approached Director Fury on the idea of her leading a mission to find Captain Rogers. So far it had been a failure all around. Though, she meant what she said when she told Fury that she felt like she was getting close to finding Mr. Rogers location. The only problem was that there were lots of places to cover, and any logical place were Mr. Rogers could have crashed, were searched. There was also the matter of the possibility that the plane could have sunken down to the bottom of the ocean by now, but she had to hope that it didn't.

For the rest of the day her mind kept wandering back to Steve Rogers. She kept trying to imagine places that he could have crashed, but she couldn't come up with anything. By the time she got home, she was extremely frustrated. When she got inside her two bedroom apartment (well it wasn't really hers it was her friends', she was just taking care of it while she was out), she immediately turned to her desk and pulled open the drawer that contained all the information and strategies she had come up with. She spent three hours before she finally decided to turn in for the night. She didn't want a repeat of last night again. However, she found that she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. She came up with all the logical things she could think of.

Suddenly she sat up. What if she was going about this all wrong, she thought to herself. What if the answer wasn't a logical one? It would explain why Howard Stark couldn't find him. He was one the most logical thinkers out there, next to Tony. What if Mr. Rogers couldn't really tell where he was going? What if because of the damage to the plane, the navigators or trackers weren't working? That would explain why all the places they looked, they found nothing. Tossing the covers back she rushed to her drawer and pulled out a map of the ocean where Steve Rogers had fallen. Looking over the map, she ignored all the parts that were marked. Instead she turned to the place where nothing was marked. After spending about 30 minutes of narrowing down the area, she finally pin pointed a spot. Excited and satisfied, she went to bed, and this time she fell asleep quickly, excited about the prospect of finally having something to show Fury.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I wan to say thank you to everyone who's read this story so far. I'll most likely update either after Christmas or just before it, since I have lots to do involving school, mainly projects and preparation for finals. All reviews are appreciated and loved. **


	3. Search is on

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you like it. All reviews are appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or anything related to Marvel. **

* * *

**Location: New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

So far the day was going well. She'd woken up on time, so she was able to take her time getting ready. The traffic wasn't nearly as bad as it usually was, and she was able to get a hold of Fury, (which took a lot longer than she had originally thought it would) and was able to convince him to have lunch with her. Currently she was at her desk getting ready for their lunch together. They were going to grab lunch in the cafeteria and then they were going to head to Fury's office and eat their while they discussed what she wanted to talk about. Grabbing her purse and the papers she needed, she locked some files away in one of the drawers and headed out to the cafeteria, which was where they agreed to meet. When she reached the cafeteria she found him already there leaning against the wall. He was dressed in his usual black shirt and black pants and leather jacket. Sometimes she swore that was all he had in his wardrobe.

"Good afternoon. Thanks for meeting with me. I know you must be busy," she said, shaking his hand.

"I hope this will be worth my time. I had to post pone a meeting," he said. Then he smiled at her. They both hated going to meetings, since they had to go to so many. So it was always nice to get out of meetings. It was something they did quite a bit of.

Quickly grabbing their food, they made their way back to his office. After setting their food down, she turned and looked the door behind them.

"As much as I would like to think that this is just a little get together, something tells me that you something else in mind," he said, getting straight to the point.

"Well that is part of the reason, but admittedly that isn't the only reason. Remember yesterday I asked if the board of directors would let me lead a mission in search for Steve Rogers?"

"Yes and I told you that they said no. They unfortunately still feel you are too young and inexperienced. Something that is of course untrue. And they also don't want to waste resources on something that has been proven time and time again to be futile and a waste of time. I personally think you are ready, given everything that has happened so far with Stark and Banner, and how you handled everything, and I don't doubt your capability to lead a mission. However, I do have to agree with them about the search being futile."

"However you said they would let me if I had some coordinates or some general area, am I correct?"

"Yes but last I checked you said you didn't have anything."

"That was yesterday," she said waving her hand in dismissal. "I did some more research last night, and I think I finally found it." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the map she had brought and laid it out on the table. Pointing to the circled mark, she looked back up at him. "Right there."

"There? Why there?" he asked. He drew the map closer to him.

"Because every other place had been searched before. After crossing out numerous places, I narrowed it down to this area." Using her finger she circled the area around the marked place.

"I really don't think that's the place, at least according to the reports I've read."

"That's what I thought at first to and at first I thought I was wrong. But then I started to think that maybe the radar on the plane was wrong. What if the plane had actually taken some sort of damage and the path they thought he was on, wasn't it at all? That would explain why they couldn't find him along the path they had originally thought."

He looked at the paper thoughtfully.

"That would explain a lot actually. I'm impressed," he said. "I'll see if I can talk to them as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me just yet I still have to get through to them." With that they ate their lunch and they talked about other things. All too soon they had to head back. Fury walked her back to her desk, saying that he had someplace else to be. Just as he was about to leave he turned back around.

"Why do want to find Rogers so badly? I've seen you determined about a lot of things, but I've never seen you so this determined," he asked. She stiffened but then caught herself and relaxed.

"I guess you can say for a very long time, he has been an important factor in my life. I've always looked up to him, and I just think it's only fair that he finally gets the proper rest that he deserves." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. She did want to find him because she thought he deserved a proper goodbye, and Captain America had been her idol since she was 5. However he was much more important to her than some silly childhood crush. But of course she wasn't going to tell him that.

Nodding he left. Sighing she turned back around, and pulled out files. Just as she was about to close the drawers, she paused. Moving some papers away, she pulled out a photo. The picture showed four people, a mother, father, and two kids. They were all smiling and laughing.

Smiling sadly at the picture, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. She put the photo back in the drawer and locked it back up.

To her surprise Fury was able to secure a meeting later that night. After almost two hours of trying to convince the directors that she was fully able to lead a mission, and that she was mostly sure that she was correct in her assumptions of where Rogers was, she was finally given the go ahead. She was to leave in three days' time. She had two weeks to find him, and she was given a team of agents who were exports in drilling and a plane to transport them and Rogers to the place, and back.

After thanking them many times she left and got ready to go home. When she got home she spent a couple of hours deciding on what she was going to take with her. The next day she, and the other members on her team, met up and discussed about the trip. Lisa laid out the plans on what they were doing exactly. They were to search for anything that looked like it could be what they were looking for. Later she went out and bought anything thing that she needed that she didn't already have. That night she went to sleep excited and nervous for what the next day would bring.

The next morning she woke up and finished any last-minute packing, had breakfast and headed out. Since she had to wake up at 4 a.m. the traffic was okay. When she arrived at S.H.I.E. personal airport, she met up with everyone else. After an hour of waiting and going through last-minute checks, they finally took off. At first, they went over the plans again, but after that, the others left to go talk with each other, most likely about the person they were all looking for, leaving her time to think. Right now she was having a hard time trying to get over the shock of finally being able to lead her own mission to find Steve Rogers after months and months of searching.

12 hours in, they were finally notified by the pilot that they were almost there and that they only had one more hour to go before they arrived. Everyone let out a cheer. They were all cramped and bored and they couldn't wait to finally be able to walk. Soon they arrived and after 20 minutes of trying to land in the snow, they finally set foot outside.

Immediately they were hit with cold air. It was snowing extremely hard, to the point where they couldn't see 10 ft. in front of them. Pulling her large coat tighter to herself, she started walking and she saw the others do the same. As they walked, the farther they got from the plane, the heavier the snow seemed to fall. The snow clung to her clothes and got in her eyes, making it even harder to see than when they first stepped out. Great, she thought, now it's going to be almost impossible to find anything. Plowing on, they made camp not too far from the plane. Quickly, they set up the equipment. The ice was so thick beneath them, they didn't have to worry too much about the ice breaking. Still they were mindful of the ice as they set up and were they stepped. After everything was ready, they began their first search. They decided they would look around first, to get an idea of what they were dealing with. A few hours later, they all turned in for the day to rest up for their first day of searching.

The next day they began their search. They decided that they would have a better chance of finding what they were looking for if they split up. After deciding to meet six hours later for lunch and then continuing to search for another eight hours, they split up. By the end of the day, they hadn't found anything unusual. She wasn't all that surprised since she knew that they wouldn't find anything on the first day. The next day they split up again, and again by the end of the day they found nothing. This continued for a little over a week. They would get up, have breakfast, search, have lunch, search some more only to find nothing at all, and have dinner before turning in for the next day. As each day passed of founding nothing, her hope of finding Rogers slowly diminished. By the tenth day of searching she wanted to give up. They were closing in on the deadline, and they were no close to finding him than when they first started. After another full day of searching, she turned in early for the night. She told the others that they could turn in early if they wanted to but they said that they would search a bit longer. Just as she was about to head to bed, she heard foot steps down the hall. Figuring that everyone was turning in for the night, she continued getting ready for bed, only to have someone frantically knocking on her door. Rushing to the door, she opened it, only find one of the team members looking anxious and excited. Before she had a chance to ask him what was going on, he answered her unspoken question. Something that she had longed to hear since she had first began her search.

"We've found him"

* * *

**An: How was it? Lisa finally has the go ahead, and it looks like they might have found Steve. Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed. Again, reviews and criticism are welcome. I always looking to improve my stories. The next update should be around New Years though I might update earlier. Depending on how much time I have. I hope everyone has a great Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**bambieisavenging: Thank You! I'm glad you liked it and there will be more hints at her past as the story progresses.**


	4. Defrosting Cap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America or anything Marvel related**

* * *

**Location: Arctic Ocean**

"We've found him"

"What?"

"Captain Rogers, we found him," he repeated. For a few moments she stood still in surprise. Coming out of her shock she suddenly grabbed him, making him shout in surprise, and hugged him. She couldn't believe that they had actually done it! They had done what others had failed to do. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly let him go. Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"The others are currently trying to get him out of the plane."

"Alright, tell the others that I want him prepared to be brought into the plane and in the room we have set up. I'll be there as soon as I get changed." Nodding he turned and left. Closing the door behind him, she grabbed a thick shirt, pants, and jacket, and hurriedly put them on. They had set up a room to help defrost Rogers, in case he was extremely frozen and to help prepare him. Once she was ready, she raced out of the plane. Ignoring the sudden cold, she made her way to one of the crew members who was waiting to take her to the site. After walking a good ten minutes, they finally arrived at the site. There, she saw a truck waiting to transport Rogers back to the plane, and some of the crew members holding a large rope. Turning to look at the plane itself, she let out a low whistle.

"Wow, they sure knew how to build planes back then didn't they," she said. Most of the plane was stuck in the ice, but the parts that weren't, were impressive. Part of the top of the plane was visible, as well as one of its wings. As far as she could see, the plane was all black and it was extremely large, though quite a bit smaller than a regular plane.

Next to her one of the other crew members led her to a ladder that led to the top of the plane. Once she was at the top, she climbed down a rope that lead to the inside of the plane. When she got inside, she looked around in amazement. The place was huge on the inside, and while the majority of it was covered in ice and snow, she did see panels covered with buttons, and two chairs, which were most likely the pilot seats. Once she was done looking around, she turned to the crew members that were working to strap Rogers, who was inside a huge block of ice.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Alright as far as we can tell. We don't know yet what damage his body took as a result of the ice and plane crash," one of the female crew members answered. "We just got done strapping him into the harness. Now all we have to do is haul him up with some rope, send him to the landing site, defrost him, and send him on his way."

"How long do you think it will take to get him back to the site?" she asked.

"Give us 30 minutes." Nodding, she climbed back and gathered two crew members to get the equipment ready.

True to her word, Rogers had been transported to the plane 30 minutes later. When he had arrived, it took all of them, as well as some equipment, to move him because he was so heavy. She didn't know whether it was the ice that made him so heavy, or if it was Rogers that was heavier. Finally, after multiple breaks, they managed to get him into the heating room. The room was very plain and simple. The walls were a pale color, and all that were in there were multiple large heaters, a couple of chairs, and a table in the middle of the room. Currently Rogers was on said table. They had moved the heaters so that it had completely surrounded him. Turning it on, they grabbed some icepicks and, while the heater was melting the ice, they started cutting at the ice. The process was slow and long. They had to make sure that they didn't over heat one spot. If they did, they could end up burning him. Plus they didn't want to accidently cut him. Ten minutes in, the room was extremely hot, everyone started taking off their jackets, and after a couple more minutes, they took a small break to change into lighter clothing. An hour had passed yet they only had half of him melted. By the second hour they had managed to almost completely thaw him out. All that remained frozen were his feet. After ten more minutes, he was completely defrosted. Proud of their work, everyone let out a cheer. By that time everyone was tired from the work and excitement. Since it was late and everyone was exhausted, she sent everyone off to retire for the night, telling them that she would pack everything up herself. After some protesting, they agreed and they went off to bed.

Sighing, she grabbed one of the chairs in the room and pulled it up beside Rogers. Now that they were mostly done, she took in his appearance. From what she could tell, he looked to be at least 6 ft. tall maybe more. He had blonde hair and a strong build, despite the years in the ice. Despite the cuts on his face and the blueish tinge to his skin, he was handsome. For a while she sat there in the warmth and silence, processing all that had happened. After searching and dreaming for so long she finally was able to find him. With some pride, she realized that she was able to bring a soldier home, and give him a proper rest, a fear of hers that she always had, when her own father was still in the military and he was deployed. Realizing she was crying, she wiped her tears and stood up. Turning off the heaters and putting the chair back into place, she prepared to leave. Shutting off the lights, she was about to walk out of the room only to stop. She could have sworn she had heard something. Shaking her head she again, was leaving before she heard the noise again. Turning around, she turned on the light and took out the knife that she always kept with her. Seeing that there was no one but her and Rogers in the room, she lowered her knife, but she still kept her guard up. Standing still, she heard the sound again, only this time even louder. It sounded like someone was struggling to breathe properly. Knowing that it wasn't her that was making the sound, she turned and checked the hallways, only to find no one there. Realizing the only other person in the room with her was Rogers, she cautiously approached him. As she got closer the wheezing sound got louder, and with a jolt she realized it was coming from him! Still gripping the knife in one hand, she put two fingers on his neck. After waiting a couple of seconds, she let out a yelp when felt a pulse underneath. Just to make sure she wasn't imagining things, she took her knife and held it an inch away from his mouth. Frozen, she watched as the knife fogged up, a sign that he was breathing. He must have been awaken when they thawed him out, and since the room was rather noisy, they didn't hear him breathing. Suddenly he let out a low groan, and he moved his hand and weakly grabbed hers. Unable to move, she saw him open his eyes slowly. They were dazed at first, but after a couple seconds they focused on her.

"Captain Rogers? Captain Rogers can you hear me?" she asked, trying to get him to respond in some way. "My name is Lisa Palmer. My crew and I found you frozen in ice," she said softly partly because she was still in shock, and also because she was afraid that if she spoke to loudly, she would somehow hurt him or something. He was shivering very hard though he did stop briefly, but then started up again. Realizing that he was showing symptoms of hypothermia, she quickly turned on the heaters that surrounded them. She took off her jacket that she had put on, she carefully wrapped the jacket around his head. Since she had no close that could fit him, and everyone was smaller than him, she couldn't get him any dry clothes. Turning back towards him, she noticed him staring at her.

"How are you feeling Mr. Rogers?" she asked.

"It hurts," he said.

"What hurts?" He didn't respond. Suddenly, she remembered the rest of the crew. Turning to leave, she stopped short when she felt pressure on her hand. Looking down, she saw that he had grabbed her hand again.

"Please don't leave me," he said almost desperately. Looking at him, and seeing how scared he was, she knew that despite the fact that she was not in the least bit sure as to what she was going to do, she was going to help him in any way she could.

"Don't worry I won't," she reassured him. Since the crew had done so much today, she was reluctant to wake them up. Instead, she decided to figure where to put him herself. They hadn't taken into account of the fact that Rogers might still be alive. After trying to come up with a place to put him, she finally decided to just have him stay in her room. This way, she could watch over him, to make sure his condition didn't grow worse, and her room was warm. Grabbing the stretcher that they had originally brought him in, she pulled it over to him.

"Mr. Rogers, I need to move to someplace else okay? Do you think you can help me move you?" she asked. When he didn't answer she looked back only to see that he had fallen unconscious again. She wasn't all that surprised considering everything. She wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't remember their brief conversation. Sighing, she moved the stretcher so that way it was right next to him. Then she moved behind him, and carefully lifted him up by the arms. It was a huge struggle since he weighed so much but she was able to put him on the stretcher. All the while she was moving him, he didn't make a single sound. Leaning against the table, she looked over at him to make sure that he was okay. Seeing that he was fine and that her jacket was still over him, she pulled him along to her room.

It took her quite a while since she had to stop many times to catch her breath. It didn't help that the plane was really big. On the outside, the plane looked like any other commercial airplanes, only with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo one it. On the inside, it had multiple rooms for sleeping, and it had a main room for hanging out. It also had another plane room for any other purposes, and that was the room they used to defrost Rogers. Said room was unfortunately, rather far from her sleeping quarters. Once she made it to her room, she positioned Rogers next to her bed and, like she did in the other room, she lifted him onto her bed. When she finally got him on her bed, she placed him underneath the covers and went to her closet to bring out the extra blankets she had brought in case it got too cold and she needed it. Grabbing all but one, (that one being the one for herself) she placed them all on top of him. Thankfully her room was a bit big, and she had little furniture. The little she had, were just a dresser, a bed, a closet, and some books, so it was easy for her to move around and she could focus on him more. Grabbing a pair of one of her larger socks, she placed them on his feet. Once she was satisfied, she went back to the other room to turn everything off and bring one of the heaters to her room. After she got it set up again, she checked his pulse again, and she was relieved to find that it had gotten stronger. She checked him over once more, and she was pleased to see that he had mostly stopped shivering, and that he didn't look as pale as he did before.

Satisfied and exhausted, she got ready for bed for the last time. Since Rogers was on her bed, she had to sleep on the floor. Grabbing an extra pillow and the only remaining blanket, she made her bed on the floor. Briefly, she contemplated calling Fury, or Maria to inform them of her discovery but, she decided to wait until the morning, since she was so exhausted. With that final thought, she finally went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Surprise! Caps still alive. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. I always appreciate it. All the things that Lisa did when she realized that Steve had hypothermia, is what you do if someone has hypothermia (which is the condition of having a dangerously low body temperature). If I'm wrong please tell me and I'll fix it, and if you want a link to the website tell me via reviews or PM and I will post the link. Reviews are always appreciated, and criticism is welcome. The next update might be the next weekend, or if not, a couple of weeks later, since I'm starting school again next week. I hope all of you have a great New Year!**


	5. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America**

* * *

**Location: Arctic Ocean**

**Steve's POV**

Cold

That's all he felt. His whole body felt numb. He thinks he might have fallen unconscious, and he doesn't know how much time has passed. Has it been hours? Day's? Years? It feels like he'd been asleep for a long time. If that was the case, he wondered why he just awoke now. Feeling his senses starting to come back, he strained to hear what might have wakened him up. At first he heard nothing, but then after listening for a few more moments, he heard sounds. There were voices of people talking as well as other noises he couldn't identify. He tried seeing if he could make out what they were saying, but he found he couldn't. While his body slowly but surely lost the cold feeling, he still felt numb, though that too was fading. Now it was just starting to hurt.

His chest was hurting, like he couldn't breathe. Vaguely he heard the voices fade as the pain became more intense. Quickly he tried to think of any that could make him forget the pain. Instead he tried to focus on the voices. They weren't saying much. But when they did speak, their voices and, at certain points, their choices of words sounded completely unfamiliar to him. These must be the search group that had went out to find him after his plane crashed.

Hope arouse in his chest. They found him and, since he was still alive, he must not have been gone too long. Guilt suddenly plagued him at the thought of all the worry he must have put Peggy through. Luckily, she didn't have to wait to long for him, though that is to say if she even waited for him. She might have thought he was dead and had moved on. The thought pained him, so he decided to focus on something else. Focusing back on the voices, he realized that the voices were starting to fade, like they were leaving the room. Panicking he tried to call out or make some sort of sound to let them know that he was awake, but he found he couldn't. Desperately he tried to move his body in some way, but soon gave up all together when the voices all but faded completely. With nothing to distract him from the pain, it came back full force. A low moan of pain escaped his lips. With no sound around him, he could hear the wheezing of his own breathe. It worried him. The heat that had almost completely took away the cold had been taken away and he desperately missed its warmth.

Suddenly he felt two delicate fingers press against his neck. A few beats later he heard what sounded like a woman yelp. Feeling the warmth on his neck disappear, he let out a low moan of disappointment and he tried to reach out for the warmth that had appeared. Feeling a sense of triumph when he found he could finally move his fingers, he grabbed the hand that was lying next to his. The hand was soft yet had the hardness of someone who worked hard and often.

After a few seconds of gathering his strength, he slowly opened his eyes. At first the harsh light made him cringe, but as his eyes adjusted he saw a young woman gaze down at him. She had a look of shock, amazement and concern. At first the woman seemed unfamiliar, but then he realized it was Peggy!

"Peggy?"

He became confused when she didn't answer him. He called out to her again. He saw her shake her head and she came out of her shock. Instead she looked down at him in what he assumed was pity, though he didn't know why. He heard her speak. All he could really comprehend was that she wasn't Peggy. Disappointment filled him. Now that he looked at her more carefully he noticed the little things that were lacking in appearance. Peggy's signature bright red lipstick was absent and the woman's hair was done in an entirely different hairstyle. That was all he could really make out before she moved to take off her jacket. He felt her lift his head and wrap the jacket around it.

He was starting to get really tired. All the struggling of just trying to talk and move left him feeling tired and drained. Briefly he heard her ask if he was in pain. Somehow he managed to say that he was in pain. When he looked over at her again, he saw that she was about to leave. Panicking, he told her not to leave him. He didn't want to be left alone again. He heard her say that she wouldn't. The woman went on to say some other things, but exhaustion claimed him before she finished.

He woke up briefly a couple of times. The first time he gain consciousness was when he guessed he was being moved. He could feel someone (most likely the woman) pushing him along somewhere. The second time was not too long later. He was being lifted up onto a bed. He wanted to help, since it seemed like she was struggling a little bit, but he could barely keep conscious. The woman then wrapped him up in a pile of blankets. The bed was soft and warm so it didn't really take a long time for him to fall asleep again. This time, he stayed asleep for a long while.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I kind of lost track of time. I'm sorry it's so short however I might be updating soon. So this is sort of a filler. How was it? Did I do okay? If not leave a note in the review and I will try and change it. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed the story. All reviews are appreciated. Hopefully I'll see you soon! Happy Friday!**


	6. New Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Captain America**

* * *

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, New York**

**Steve's P.O.V**

He slept for three weeks, before he finally woke up. There were certain points where he would be at the brink of waking up, but he would always fall back to being unconscious.

Opening his eyes, he took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. The room was mostly barren, save for a radio, two dressers, one which had the radio on it and the other a lamp on it, and the bed that he was currently laying on. It looked like he was in one of the hospital rooms that he visited once while on a mission. Everything seemed normal, yet he couldn't help but feel like something was off. Hearing the radio playing, he turned to listen to it briefly. He became confused when he heard one of the baseball commenters, commenting on the only baseball game that he was actually able to go to a few years back. He remembered the game quite clearly because it had taken him and Bucky quite a while to save up for the game since they both were very poor. So he was confused as to why the radio would be broadcasting the game. Sitting up, he turned back to the radio to make sure that it was in fact the game that he thought it was. Just as he was about to look at the room more closely, the door to his room opened, and a young woman walked in. Immediately, he felt that there was something off about her, but again he wasn't quite sure as to what it was.

"Good morning," said the woman. Stepping into the room he saw her glance down at her watch. "Or should I say, good afternoon?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City," she replied. Looking over her attire, he quickly spotted what made him so uneasy. Her hair was loose, which it shouldn't have been since she was in a health facility, the tie around her neck could have easily been identified as a man's tie, and lastly he could faintly see the outline of her bra, which he shouldn't have been able too given the type of bra fabric they were made of. Putting all the pieces together, he turned back towards her, now completely distrustful of her.

"Where am I really," he said. She looked at him confusedly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"The game, it's from May, 1941. I know 'cause I was there." He saw the smile slip off her face. He stood up, prepared to make a run for it, lest she try and do something. "So, I'm going to ask you again," He started walking towards her. "Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers-"

"Who are you?!" The door opened once again and two armed men dressed in unusual gear came in. He stepped back in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl move off to the side. Before the men could do anything to harm him, he threw both of them through the wall. Behind him he heard the girl shout in surprise. Stepping through the wall, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that he was still inside an enclosed building, though this one looked a lot different. Quickly, he made his way through the building, knocking down anyone that tried to stop him or got in his way. After taking a couple of wrong turns, he finally made it outside. Immediately he was surrounded by completely new and foreign things. Scared, he continued running, trying to get as far away from the place as he could. Around him he heard people shout in surprise, and he heard cars honking. He didn't get as far as he liked before he found himself surrounded by vehicles. Forced to stop, he saw men getting out of the cars, some in suits, and others in the same unfamiliar gear as the two men. One guy that stepped out of the car looked even more unusual. He was dressed in all black, wearing a trench coat and, the thing that made him the most unusual out of the rest, an eye patch. Having been surrounded by leaders and commanders during the war, he could easily tell that he was the leader out of all of them. The man approached him cautiously. Immediately he tensed up, prepared for a fight.

"Look. I'm sorry about that little show back there. But, we thought it best to break it too you slowly," he said.

"Break what?" The man was looking at him almost sympathetically.

"You've been asleep Cap. For almost seventy years." His first thought was that they must have been playing a cruel trick on him. But noticing all the unfamiliar things, and the unfamiliar ways that people were dressing, he realized that it had to be true. He felt numb with shock and despair.

"Are you going to be alright?" he heard the man say. Of course he wasn't, he wanted to say. He apparently was in the far future. But of course he wasn't going to say that. He wasn't going to tell the man anything, since he didn't know if he could trust the man.

"Yea," he said, "yea." Suddenly he thought of Peggy, and he almost wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. "It's just, I had a date."

The man looked even more sympathetically at him. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to say something comforting, but they were both distracted by a car door opening and a woman stepping out of the car. As she approached them, he again realized she must be someone of high authority. Next to him, the man went up too her and pulled her to the side. They started talking to each other about something, most likely him. After a couple of minutes, the man turned and left. Both he and the woman watched as he drove off. Once he was out of sight, the woman began walking towards him. Immediately he put up his guard again. After the first woman that tried tricking him, he wasn't all that keen into trusting anybody. The woman must have noticed his look of distrust towards her because she gave him a smile of reassurance.

"At ease soldier," she said. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"You'll have to forgive me ma'am, but I don't trust anybody as of right now." She gave a nod of understanding.

"I don't blame you in the least bit. I'd feel the exact same way if I was in your position." He nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you're going to have to follow me as of right now." She must have seen that he was about to protest because she hurried on to explain. "It's just that we have to stay on the low, and you being out here, and forcing us to come and escort you back has forced us out into the public's eye. I'm not asking you to trust us, just to come with us so that way we can give you some answers to the questions that I'm sure you have." The prospect of getting some answers and the logic to her words made him nod in acceptance. Seeing his nod, she turned around, clearly expecting him to follow, which he did, albeit reluctantly. Seeing that she was leaving, the other men started leaving as well. As they approached the car, a man stepped out to open the door for them. She gestured for him get in.

The ride was mostly silent at first. He was uncomfortable in the unfamiliar vehicle. And the fact that there was a woman sitting next to him didn't help matters. While he had gotten better at talking to woman, he still had a great deal of difficulty talking to woman he didn't know. Which unfortunately had often been the case since he became Captain America. Though he was relieved to see that it seemed like she didn't really care that about who he was. He couldn't decide about whether that was a good thing or not. Suddenly he heard her let out a laugh. Looking at her confusingly she explained what she found so funny.

"Sorry, it's just that, I haven't even told you my name. Name's Lisa Palmer." She held out her hand. Shaking her hand, he noticed that she had a firm grip. She must have sensed that he wasn't that much in a mood to talk, they settled back into silence. He wanted to apologize and tell her that he wasn't normally this rude or reserved, but he wasn't sure what to say. Instead he decided to just take in her appearance. He had to admit, she was very pretty, though not as beautiful as Peggy. She had dark brown hair, though it was much lighter than Peggy's, and blue green eyes. Unlike the majority of the girls that he remembered, including Peggy, she had a much larger build, compared to the slim and sometimes petite build of the other woman. She had a bit of a broad shoulders, and a large bone structure, yet she still had a feminine and slender look to her. He was also surprised to note that while sitting down and standing up, she was almost as tall as him. It was surprising because after the Serum was injected into him, he had yet to come across a woman that was less than a head shorter than him. Even Peggy wasn't as tall as her. The way she dressed was also very different. He was used to all the girls wearing skirts and dresses unless the situation called for something different. Instead she was wearing a suit, which included pants instead of a skirt. It also included a black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath. The typical attire of a man basically, minus the tie. Though despite that, he thought she almost had the same air of class and style of the other woman.

Realizing that he must have been staring at her for quite a while, he quickly looked away. He was relieved to find that they had arrived at the place. She led him inside the building. As they walked through the building, people would stop what they were doing and stare at him. She must have noticed how uncomfortable he was, because she glared at everyone and they immediately stopped and went back to work. Seeing her glare, he made a mental note not to make her mad. They walked for a while before she finally led him into a room. It was very comfy looking, with a couch and some lounge chairs. It even had a window looking outside. There was a table in the middle of the chairs and couch, with stacks of books and magazine's on them. He also noticed the lack of any form of technology, which he was grateful for. Steve realized that she must have chosen this room specifically for his comfort, which he was thankful for.

She took a seat and he did the same. As soon as he got as comfortable as he could, she spoke.

"I'm sorry about the whole impersonation and set up when you woke up. I want to assure that we did it that way for you. We wanted to ease your way into the truth instead of dumping it all on you. I'm sorry that it in result it gave you a bad first impression of us." She was obviously talking about his lack of trust in her. "It was by no means meant to put you on guard or feel threatened." He nodded. "Now I'm sure you lots of questions, so I'll let you ask them." The first thing that came to mind was Peggy.

"Peggy. What happened to her? Is she-"he couldn't finish. He was thankful to see that she understood.

"I'm pleased to be able to tell you, that she is still alive and well." As soon as she said that, relief flooded through him. So Peggy was alive! When he heard her start to speak again, he focused on her again. She was smiling at him, most likely about his relief about Peggy. "In fact, I promised her that once we felt that you are able to handle things, I would take you to see her again. She was quite happy to know that you were alive as you could have probably guessed."

"She knows I'm alive?" he asked in surprise. He didn't think they would have told her that he was alive. He also wondered who told her, though if he had to take a guess, it would most likely be Ms. Palmer. One look at her confirmed he suspicion. At that thought, he found that even if he couldn't trust anybody else, he might just be able to trust her. Then the first part of her sentence registered. "You know where she is?"

"Yes I do." Satisfied that he would see Peggy soon, he went on to ask his next question.

"And the others?" At her confused look, he explained who he was talking about. Once he was done, her look answered his question. The rest were gone. None of the Howling Commandos were left. Shaking his head to get rid of the sadness that was weighing in, he moved on to his other question. It had bothered him quite a bit.

"I have another question. Have we met before?" She looked at him in surprise.

"You remember me?"

"I think so. Should I?"

"I, along with my crew, found you. We were the ones who unfroze you. I was the one that found out that you were alive actually. We had all assumed you were dead, since you had been in the ice so long. I had actually told you my name and introduced myself, but I knew that given your state, you wouldn't really remember me."

"You were the one that found me?" he asked. It seemed that everything was surprising him.

"Well, me and my crew. I pin pointed your location, and led the team. They did most of the manual labor. Though of course I did some as well. I never really believed in just sitting back and telling people what to do without doing some labor myself." Seeing that she was starting to get a bit embarrassed, he quickly changed the subject.

"So what all happened while I was in the ice." He was generally interested. If he really was in the ice for almost seventy years, there must have been some things that happened.

"Now that, I will have to tell you later. So much has happened since you've been down in the ice, that I can't possibly tell you everything in one sitting where you can understand it. Even I don't really understand it." Understanding, he asked his next question.

"What is this place? Who were those people? And who was the guy that I talked to earlier?"

"This is the headquarters of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. I know it's a mouth full. We just call it S.H.I.E.L.D. Those were the agents like me who work here. The man you were talking too earlier, was Nick Fury, he's the Director here. You might see him soon. Any other questions?" He tried thinking of some more, but he was starting to feel over whelmed. She must have noticed, because she started getting up. "I'm afraid that I must be getting going. I still have quite a bit of things to do. However, I will be back to show you around. If you have any questions that you really want answered immediately, just ask a nearby agent for me." With that she nodded and gave him another smile, before she turned and left. For some reason he had the distinct feeling that he would be seeing a lot of her.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll save you my excuses. How did you like it? Poor Steve, it will take some time to get even remotely comfortable in today's world. On a side note, has anyone watched Agent Carter? If you haven't, you should really check it out. It's really great. I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully it will be next week. Thank you to all of you that favorited and followed this are nice and keep me motivated. Another side for the Whovians out there. I got to meet Matt Smith and Karen Gillan, and they were both really nice and friendly.**

**AN2: I' made some edits and revision to the chapter, so hopefully it will be much better. **


	7. Author's Note

**AN: **Hey everyone! I'm still alive! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, and I'm sorry it isn't a new chapter. I honestly forgot about the story for a while, and when I finally remembered it, school got in the way. So here's the thing. I don't really like how the story is going and I want to change it up a bit. The overall plotline will be the same, but there are some things I want to change. Plus, I feel like the story kind of needs to be worked on writing wise. My only question is, do you want me to keep the story up while I write a new version? Or should I just delete it? I know many of you liked it. Tell me what you think in your reviews. And thank you to everyone who's still reading the story, and I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long. Thankfully, with summer coming, I'll be able to write a lot more.


End file.
